


What the Heaven?

by Lovingly_Docile (Hermy1990)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Surprises, Thoughtful Crowley, annoyed aziraphale, curious crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Lovingly_Docile
Summary: A surprise awaits Crowley!!





	1. Curious

Walking through the front door, Crowley stops and listens.

Usually he can hear Aziraphale before he enters the bookshop, but today… nothing!

_Huh. I guess he must be out. I’ll just come back later then._

Deciding to get some of the pastries that his Angel loves, he heads back out the door.

30 minutes later finds him waiting at the till of a little patisserie on the edge of London, when he hears something weird, as if from behind him. When he turns around to see what the noise is, he realises it hasn’t come from anywhere in the vicinity, but from back at the bookshop.

Quickly picking up his purchase, he heads back to the bookshop as quick as the Bentley can get him there (which to be honest is bloody fast).

5 minutes later, he’s squealing into the parking space that’s always there and jumping out the seat up to the front door. Stealing himself and making sure the baked goods are okay, he again steps into the shop and listens. And again, he hears nothing.

_What the heaven was going on?!! _

This time he decides to call out “Angel?... you here?”

The noise he heard back at the patisserie sounds out again, coming from the direction of the back room.

Deciding to investigate, he locks the front door, puts down the box on a side table and saunters towards to back room.

Throwing the doors open without a care, Crowley finds the place empty.

Stumped, he casually starts to look around for any sign of the other being.

“Aziraphale? Where are you?”

**Thump thump thump**

Curious, Crowley walked towards the noise and found it coming from a box he hadn’t seen before.

The box wasn’t big enough for a grown man to fit in, but it was big enough to fit, maybe a small dog or a large rodent. Crouching down Crowley slowly lifted the lid.

“AAAAAAAAAAA!!” Crowley fell on his backside, with a lap full of white fluff.

Breathing heavily from shock (not that he would admit it to anyone), he picked up the fluffball, to take a closer look at what just attacked him.

A rabbit.

A cute white rabbit like the one Aziraphale would use in his magic act, was looking back at him with what looked like murder in its eyes.

“Ummm… wot?!!” Crowley whispered to himself, thoroughly confused.

In response the rabbit twitched its nose in, what looked like, irritation.

Suddenly a familiar gleam shone in its eyes.

“Angel? That you?”

It bobbed its head once in resignation.

“How?”

It cocked its eyebrow as if to say, ‘and how do you expect me to answer you like this my dear boy’.

Crowley shrugs. “Well let’s try and make you comfortable until this wears off, I guess”.

Standing up, Crowley deposits Bunny ‘Zira on the sofa and carries on to the kitchen to fetch some water.

_What the heaven am I supposed to do now?!!_


	2. Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long, but writers block is a bitch. here is a small drabble for you. hope you enjoy!!!

Aziraphale sat on the sofa waiting for Crowley to come back from the kitchen, when his nose started to slowly wiggle.1

_What in heaven is happening? _He tried to stop his nose, but it’s like it had a mind of its own and the more he tried to stop it the more it started to resemble an irritated twitch.

Shaking his head to get rid of the annoying feeling causes his ears to flop into his face. Batting them away with his paws starts a domino effect, ending with finding himself somehow on the floor, slightly dazed in the fall and unable to catch his breath for a moment.

After his lungs start functioning 2, he wonders what’s taking Crowley so long, he was only getting a bowl of water, right?

Trying to walk while as a rabbit is... well. Let’s just move on to the part where its easy shall we.3

Starting to hop to the kitchen, Aziraphale finds himself enjoying the motion, the flop of his ears and the bob of his little bunny tail. Feeling it move behind him, he decides to see if he can see it.

*

Crowley walks into the hallway between the kitchen and the backroom, and finds the little white fluff of the angel chasing his own tail.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

* * *

  1. did you know that rabbits slowly wiggle their noses when they are content. Aziraphale doesn’t lol.
  2. which to be fair he doesn’t even need them, but after 6000 + years on earth it become second nature to breathe.
  3. not lol. Aziraphale lifted his paw, placed it on the floor... and his whiskers and proceeded to faceplant the floor... hard. Poor angel.


End file.
